Not Alone Anymore
by DracoMalfoy456
Summary: "Like hell Malfoy, here you are, crying your eyes out, and I'm not needed here? Have you looked at yourself recently? You look like death, like you haven't slept, or ate in weeks, which I wouldn't be surprised were true! Let me help you."


**A/N: So, this is my first Drastoria story. If you look at my name, you can see I'm a Dramione fan. One of my friends is a Drastoria fan, and so I thought I'd write this for her, since it just popped into my head late last night. I hope you enjoy it, please review, tell what you liked, didn't like, any criticisms ETC. Thanks! Also, this is sort of based on a Role Play I do on Face book, so if you really like it, I could possibly write more based on it, but in the future, since in the RP, we're adults. Enjoy!**

There he was, again, crying his eyes out to a ghost in the girl's toilet. If only he knew how difficult being a Death Eater was, he'd never have wanted it. He didn't want to kill his headmaster, but what choice did he have? It was kill, or be killed. That didn't make the job any easier. No matter how hard he tried, that cabinet would not get fixed!

Not to mention, he could tell no one. He was all alone in this. If only one person cared, he reasoned, things would be at least a little better. But he was a Slytherin, and no one cared in Slytherin. He learned that from his father, and the beatings. His closest friend was Blaise Zabini, but even he was no help. He wanted to tell Blaise, but it was his mission, no one else's.

He looked up at his face in the mirror. Gone was the care-free boy of first through fifth, no, third year. In his place was the man he had to pretend to be. He was only 16 for Merlin's sake! Dark bags were surrounding his eyes, his usual pale skin was waxy, and his hair unkempt. _I'm a mess_, he thought to himself, as more tears escaped his eyes. _Weak, that's what I am, weak._

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the bathroom door open, or the presence of another person, until they were right behind him.

"Draco? Are-are you alright?" A voice rang out, soft and sweet, filling his mind. He turned around, and saw her. She was beautiful, with long black hair, and bright, vivid green eyes. Her skin was flawless, her lips bright pink, like a rose. Everything about her screamed beauty. He just stared at her, taking in her appearance, before she asked her question again, taking a step toward him.

"Draco, are you alright?" Instantly, he snapped out of his semi trance, and took a step back.

"I am fine." He said coldly.

"Then why are you in the girl's bath room crying?"

"Because I enjoy it so much." He said sarcastically. "Leave Greengrass, you aren't wanted, nor needed here. "

"Like hell Malfoy, here you are, crying your eyes out, and I'm not _needed_ here? Have you looked at yourself recently? You look like death, like you haven't slept, or ate in weeks, which I wouldn't be surprised were true! Let me help you." She begged, taking another step forward.

He faltered for a second. Dare he let her in? She seemed like she cared. _But why would she?_ His inner voice said, _she barely knows you, or you her._

"N-no! You-you can't help me! No one can." He cried in desperation, tears filling his eyes, as he turned away.

In a second, she was by his side, and put her hand on his back, trying to comfort him. "But Draco, you don't know that. I can help you, just let me in."

"Why?" He asked, voicing his inner concerns. "Why do you want to help me? We barely know each other. If you weren't Daphne's little sister, I wouldn't know you at all." By now, he was looking her straight in the eye, looking to see if what she was saying was true or not.

She gave him a small, sad smile. "You might not know me, but I know you. When I first saw you in my first year, something in me, sparked. Ever since, I've watched you, secretly from afar. This year I've noticed you hardly eat, you are always out late, you leave the common room before everyone else, and, no offence, but you look like hell. I wanted to confront you about it, but I didn't know how, without coming off like a crazy stalker. Let me in Draco, please, let me help you. "

He took a minute to let what she said sink in. He must have seen truth in her eyes, because after the minute was over, he opened up, let down his walls, and let her in. He told her everything, from his Dark Mark, to his failed attempts at Dumbledore's life.

"So that is why I cry, why I look like hell. I am a monster, plotting a man's death. You are better off without me, so just go." _Like everyone else. _He thought miserably. What she did next surprised him greatly.

She kissed him. A slow, sweet, meaningful kiss. She put all of her heart into it, and he felt it. Words couldn't describe what he felt at that moment, but the closest word would be: Bliss. Complete and total bliss.

After what seemed an hour, but was only a few moments, they broke apart.

"I'm not going to leave you Draco, ever. No matter what happens, you are stuck with me now. Thank you for letting me in." She said with tears of joy in her eyes.

At that moment, nothing mattered to him. Someone cared. He had found that one person, and he felt elated. If what she said was true, he'd never be alone again. _I'm not alon_e, He thought. _Not anymore._

**THE END**


End file.
